


Mothers and Grandmas

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic, Mother's Day, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day, Sammy asks Dean a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers and Grandmas

  


 

"Dean?"

He looked down at his brother, a short skinny five year old with messy brown hair that hung into his eyes. Sam's hand was in his, fingers wrapped together. Ten year old Dean Winchester paused on the side walk when he took in his little brother's wide serious eyes. "What's up Sammy?"

The little boy bit his lip and Dean reached out and tapped it. Dad said it wasn't good to bite your lip, it'd make you need braces in the future.

Sam released it and pouted. "Why is it just us?"

"What?" Dean blinked down at his brother. Sam was looking up at him as if Dean had every answer in the world. "What'dya mean?"

"We was—"

"Were."

"We were making cards in class." Sam looked down at his feet as he scuffed the toe of his shoe over the uneven cement. He adjusted his grip in Dean's hand, tightening it. "For Mother's day. Miss Daniels said to make a card for a Grandma 'cause Mom is in heaven. But, we don't have a Grandma."

Dean pressed his lips together, took in a deep breath and released it. Green eyes darted around, attempting to formulate some sort of response in his mind.

"Mom's Mom and Dad's Mom both went to heaven before we were born." He gently squeezed Sam's hand. "But it's alright. We have us, you an' me an' Dad. We're together and that's what counts."

"But," Sam stared up at him, "then what do I do? Who can I give the card I made to?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke, "They can see it, Mom and our Grandmas. They're watching us from heaven."

"They are?"

"They are." Dean nodded and caught the flash of worry in Sam's eyes. "Not all the time. They don't watch us go to the bathroom or when we're just doing ordinary stuff. But today they saw you make the card."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
